Some computer systems are insecure by design and, thus, vulnerable to attacks. Reprogramming or completely updating these systems may be prohibitively expensive. At the same time, better security may be desirable to protect from attackers. As the foregoing illustrates, techniques for improving computer system security may be desirable.